Ice
Ice is a Common Fusion element, in Elemental Battlegrounds. Its colour palette consist of white and light blue. Ice is a trap magic, capable of stunning as well as its unique ability of freezing. Moves are both close ranged and distanced. It is obtainable by the Fusion of Wind (300 Diamonds) and Water (Default magic, 150 Diamonds). Statistics Unlike in Elemental Wars, the game does not give any info on the damage, speed, or defense. Due to the combos and multiple Element usage, this info on statistics are not given. Player opinions: * Damage: * Speed: * Defense: Spells 'Flurry Heave' "User throws magic ice projectiles at targets which each deal medium damage." * Flurry Heave is a fast Multi-Projectile Spell, of which the user creates and throws several snowballs at their target. These snowballs are small, but do sizeable damage when they are stacked. The snowballs also have a small range of burst. These snowballs can be scattered in different positions when the user pivots. The longer the charge of the the move, the more snow balls that are thrown. ** It consumes 150 Mana and has a 2 second cooldown. * Quick dodging and shields allow this move to be countered, though due to the short cooldown time, this move may appear frequently. This could work to the advantage of the user, though, as it effectively costs nothing as you possibly use stamina to dodge it. 'Frozen Incursion' "User freezes opponents and then throws high damage ice shards at their target." * Frozen Incursion is a Contact Spell, of which the user gets close to the target, stops them in their tracks, and shoots several ice crystals at them. The user first casts a small circle around them. If a target is within this circle, the move will activate, and the target will already receive small starting damage before the move actually works. If there is more than one opponent in the circle, the closest will take the move. Once activated, the user jumps into the air with the target knocked back a short distance. The distance and position are random and will vary (e.g. Sometimes, the target can be above the user, though other times the target can be below the user, or the target can be in the air, while other times not etc.). The user, who is in the air, will then create a small blue ball, of which multiple shards will come out of and shoot the target several times. Frozen Incursion is also able to cancel out an opponents move if they are hit while charging another move, avoiding Ultimates from being activated. Each shard does low damage, but every shard will hit. ** It consumes 350 Mana and has a 10 second cooldown. * This move will only work at contact, which gives distance the best option of countering here. Due to this move being unable to hit very often, it must rely on other moves in order to gain the contact needed, mainly Travelling moves such as Lightning Flash and Spiral Spin, however moves that stun also allow an opportunity to hit. Due to this, you must watch out when being hit by these moves, as opponents could then use Frozen Incursion (or other Contact moves) straight after, resulting in their combo. Sometimes, though you must not rely on this, the move will glitch due to a the target being held against a solid object rather than in the position they miss. * (For victims) It is possible to leave the spell while it is being cast, however the ice shards will chase after you even though you are not in the user's range. It is possible to use Holy Dash right before it is used to activate this glitch. It can be tried with a friend in your team. Glaze Whail "User fires a medium damage blast that will freeze opponents." * Glaze Whail is a medium-speed Projectile Spell of which the user shoots a beam of ice that freezes an opponent for a short time. The user starts by charging a small blue ball in their hands. If this move is charged long enough, the ball shall go white. When the user releases this ball, a blue beam will be shot, of which upon collison will burst. If a target is hit by this attack, they will be frozen, meaning they will be unable to move or cast spells for a second, allowing another spell that can be used to easily hit. Charging times do not seem to have an effect on how long an opponent is frozen, instead a timing tool so that you can aim better. The user will also be stuck for a slightly shorter time, though still able to cast other spells to keep a combo going. ** It consumes 350 Mana and has an 8 second cooldown. * This move has a fairly short range, so distance can be kept to prevent you getting frozen. However this move is used commonly when the opponent is close, which they can do with Travelling moves such as Lightning Flash, as well as it being used after you have been stunned, so that you cannot move for extra time. This move is easily recognizable however, and dodging in any direction accept forwards as the opponent charges should avoid you getting frozen. Moves that blind opponents for a short while such as Amaurotic Lambent or Void Bomb will also be able to stop an opponent from aiming this move, preventing it from hitting. * While frozen, enemies take 2 ticks of damage, each dealing around 14 damage. If the move is charged, enemies will take 3 ticks of damage instead and will be frozen slightly longer. Perilous Hail "User creates a platform of ice beneath nearby players that deals medium damage and will knock them down." * Perilous Hail is a slow Close Range Spell, of which a square (or sphere, if you choose to activate this in mid-air) of blinding white ice is created around the user, and any opponent on it gets damaged as well as knocked back. The user starts by pointing to the sky. A small square of ice around them then starts to to increase in size until is covers a large distance (a sphere if you choose to activate in mid-air). If an opponent is on this square (or sphere), they will receive medium damage, as well as be knocked away from the caster, resulting in a small fling. Other moves can also be cast while this square increases. The sphere expands faster in mid-air than the square on the ground. Light blue smoke clouds appear as an effect afterwards, showing evaporation. The Sphere can blind and deals less damage compared to the ground mode. * It consumes 300 Mana and has a 9 second cooldown. ** Tip: As many responses to close range moves are, distance is key here. However, moves such as Spiral Spin that lifts you off the ground prevent you from taking any damage or effects from this move (unless it was used in the air). ** Tip #2: Jump in the air, use it and then quickly use Lightning Flash to teleport to the enemy for a surprise blind (to use your combo). Vehement Blizzard (Ultimate) "User creates a huge ice crystal explosion that will deal high damage and freeze surrounding players." * Vehement Blizzard is Ice's Ultimate. The user creates a large circle with the Ice symbol on it beneath them, with multiple small ice crystals surrounding them. The area then starts to snow around the user. A big explosion of ice is then released, and any opponent within the large circle, or slightly out of, gets caught up in the explosion and becomes frozen. While frozen, large gradual damage will attack the opponents, dealing much larger damage overall. The user is allowed to move and cast other spells for a short while as opponents remain frozen, allowing more damage to stack. Surrounding surfaces around the Ultimate also get turned to white for a short while, symbolizing the ice and snow on the ground though this has no real effect, and certain surfaces require a certain position (see Other Images and Videos). ** It consumes 1000 Mana and has an 80 second cooldown. * This Ultimate is close range, though smart opponents never activate it when there is no one around them. They would usually get close to you, with moves such as Shadow Sneak, or stun you beforehand with moves such as Poison Needles, and afterwards activate the Ultimate. The Ultimate gives off an obvious sign it is about to be activated, quickly alerting you, and fast Travelling Moves such as Spiral Spin can get you away before you become frozen. * This ultimate's damage is unaffected by any kind of protection or damage resistance granted by moves such as Crystal Armament or Reaper's Lament. Other Images and Videos Category:Elements Category:Fusion Elements